Darling
by kdandsheela
Summary: Most demigods are rasied by their mortal parents...except Darling that is. Darling has been having stange dreams and it's up to her to get to the bottom of it as well as learn secrets about who she truly is.
1. An Almost Perfect Morning

**(A/N) Well this is the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. It is rather short but it gets good later, trust me on this one ;3. If you would be so kind, I'd like you to review more than anything. I prefer criticism over compliments and remember…flaming is _not_ the same as constructive criticism. **

Birds singing, sun shinning, perfect day, blah, blah, blah. Everything on the island was peaceful, everything except my mind that is. The sunlight shone through my bedroom window and irritated my eyes. Something licked my hand. "Go away Kabe!" I shouted. The black she-dog whimpered.

"Tell mom that I'll be down when I feel like it," I mumbled unintelligently into my pillow. Kabe growled. "Well duh, I know that! But I don't think my mother is creative enough to turn you into something worst than a dog," I said matter-of-factly.

Kabe whimper, _Oh I think your mom will find something to do to the both of us if you don't get your but downstairs_, she said in my mind.

I moaned as I rose out of bed. I rubbed my eyes and let out a big yawn.

_Hurry up, would you_, Kabe whimpered.

"Κατακάθονται! Είμαι διακινούνται όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ, Kabe!" (Calm down! I'm moving as fast as I can, Kabe!) I snapped at the dog. Sorry about that, as a demigod I sometimes, unintentionally, speak ancient greek. Don't get me wrong, I love my dog. I'm just really, really cranky in the mornings, probably because I've been getting annoying dreams lately.

_Have you been getting those dreams again?_ Kabe's voice in my head was full of concern.

I sighed, "Yeah."

_Have you mentioned it to anyone else?_ Kabe asked.

"No, just you"

_Good._

"Good?" I asked a little skeptical.

_A demigod's dream is worth more than gold, you must be careful who you share them with_, Kabe said.

"Not mine. It's always of the same thing only a little different each dream, it's so annoying!"

_If your dreams are repeating it must be very important._

"I guess," I said uncertainly.

_Oh I forgot to mention..._

"What?"

_Hurry up!_

I rolled my eyes. As I got ready I was careful to not look into the mirror until I put my sunglasses on.

When I went downstairs I was greeted by one of the magic maids.

"I'm sorry mistress but breakfast is still not ready yet." She apologized as she bowed. I told her it was ok. The only thing that I liked in the morning was watching the maids make breakfast. All the maids on the island know magic and use it whenever they can which means the magic maids put on quite the show. The maids rarely touched the cooking equipment themselves, they use spells to tell the food and equipment what to do. You'd have no idea how cool it is to watch an egg crack itself in midair and scramble itself but whenever the maids catch me spying from the doorway they would shoo me away saying that the kitchen is no place for their boss's daughter.

My mom owns the island. She's always busy so we don't really spend any time together and when we do she insists that the time be used for my magic classes so I don't know much about my mom. Except she's a lunatic, or mental, or just power hungry. It makes me wonder if every mom is like that.

There's not much to do on the island. I could swim or read or get a spa treatment or…ok, so there are a lot of things to do but not much I actually _like_ to do. The island may have almost everything…except any contact to the outside world. I hardly knew _anything_ about the real world beyond the spellbound island. We had no radio, no TV and no computers. The only clue I had about the outside world was the strange collection of ships at the port.

Some didn't seem like ships at all. A couple of them were cylinders of metal sometimes with what looked like a telescope popping out from the top. One of the sorcerers told me that it was a submarine and that it's purpose was to swim deep under the sea's surface. She told me this in a casual tone but made me promise that I wouldn't tell my mom that she spoke of this knowledge. I knew that all of the magic maids and magic students came from the real world but they were not allowed to share any knowledge.

My mom can be such a hypocrite. She once told me that knowledge is power and that she would never take any power away from me. When I was younger I used to believe every single word she said clinging to each and every one of them. My credibility in her had disappeared over the years. It may have began to fade the day I asked her about my father…

"_Mother?" I asked nervously. Se turned from her loom to glare at me._

"_Yes, Darling?" she asked in her sweetest tone which told me she was aggravated with me interrupting her work._

"_I was just wondering…"_

"_Yes?" she said in a dangerously sweet voice._

"_Why do I never see my father?" I asked as my cheeks flushed with warmth. My mother turned back to her loom._

"_He's where he belongs, go back to your studies." She said in a casual tone as she waved the back of her hand toward me, as if she were swatting away the annoying fly buzzing behind her, which meant she was dismissing me…_

…I was only seven then and it had pretty much crushed me. Didn't my father belong with me? Didn't I belong with a caring, nurturing father? Don't I deserve a parent who actually _cares_ about me? I had cried that night and even though Kabe, my best friend, had comforted me the hole in my heart stayed and ever since then I could clearly see the emptiness of my mother's words…


	2. Nineteen Children!

**(A/N) Kabe is a shorten version of Kabe's real name. I plan to reveal who she really is later but with the information in this chapter you could defiantly do a little research and find out who she truly is. And if you do find out…please don't spoil the surprise for anyone else. We could all learn a little more about Greek mythology!**

I wasn't really in the mood to watch pancakes flip themselves so instead I decided to just wait at the table. I knew there was always a holdup because the maids weren't just cooking for me, they were cooking for everyone on the island. I didn't eat with everyone else, I had my own dinning room. It was small but it had all the space that was need for a small table, one fancy chair with wooden carved arms, Kabe's food and water dishes and a tall golden harp in the corner.

The room was painted a light orange and there was a big window on the wall opposite from the doorway, shining light onto the table making my food look twice as tasty and bright. The harp would play itself while I ate and I got special attention from the maids in case I wanted anything else.

It was great and all but it missed one thing…human company. There were plenty of girls my age on the island that studied magic so sometimes I try to sneak into the lunchroom with them.

We all wore the exact same uniforms. A black mini skirt with orange hemming at the bottom, a fitting black short-sleeved shirt also all the edges hemmed with orange, a thick wool long-sleeve jacket with a collar, buttoned up cuff sleeves and…you guessed it all hemmed with obnoxious orange. We also wore black maryjanes with bright orange knee socks and an orange ribbon braided into our hair. Why all the black and orange? They're the colors of Hecate.

You'd think that with all the black uniforms it'd be hard to pick out an individual student but the maids reported to my mother that my dinning room was empty and apparently all the girls recognized me as 'her' (that's what they call me), maybe because I always wear my sunglasses. They don't even bother trying to learn my name…I'm _her_ daughter, they all fear me…

My only real friend is Kabe, my dog. At least I can eat with her, she's the only one I can truly talk to. And yes, to answer your question, I can talk to her. I think it may have something to do with her once being human and that I train in sorcery.

It was a depressing thought that almost everything here was once human, punished by my crazy mother. Kabe has also said that living on the island made you immortal but my mom makes sure the spell on the island doesn't affect me or some of the younger students. Could you imagine? Living on this whack-job island forever! "Hey, Kabe…" I said as we waited for the food to come.

_Yes?_

"What was your human life like?" I questioned. Kabe doesn't like to talk about her human life or who she was. I guess it made her sad. The most I've figured out is that she was an important leader that lost an important battle.

_Well_, she mused, _I had nineteen children and-_

"Nineteen children!"

_And one of them was a demigod...he's the reason we lost the battle._

"Huh? He fought on the other side?"

_No darling, he was very much on my side but there was a terrible prophecy. If he reached the age of twenty, my people would be saved._

"What happened?"

Kabe winced, _Achilles killed him_, she growled bitterly. Kabe has mentioned before that she was human in the ancient Greece time period and with the new information the Achilles killed her son I was determined to figure out who she was.

The maids came in with our food. I got a stack of pancakes with lots of maple syrup and a square of butter at the top. There were scrambled eggs with multiple spices on top and cream cheese chunks in it. Sausage patties were next to hash browns and next to that was a ton of bacon. A glass of milk and OJ never hurt either. A basket of tropical fruit was set in the middle of the table which contained mangos, bananas, two halves of a coconut with the milk still in them and other sweet fruits I have eaten before but didn't know the name of. Kabe got a dish of dry dog food and a dish of water. I always wondered if she felt depressed being fed stupid dog food while I get a meal fit for a king. She always seemed content with the dog food, I always guessed it was because she was not a demanding person, but I always slipped her all of my meat. She's my best friend but I'll always wonder what she's really like on the inside…


	3. Books, Books and More Books

**(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This chapter explains sorcery/greek magic a little more. The Percy Jackson series really didn't go into the subject of magic a whole lot so I'm here to fill in those holes a little!**

All the people on the island sort of have 'ranks'. There are at least three chains of different ranks. There are scholars and workers and students. Almost everyone starts off as a student.

People travel here, or accidentally wash up here, to learn about magic. But there's always a price for the knowledge, most of the residents have pledged eternal loyalty to Hecate.

Once a student is done with training she needs to either become a scholar or a worker. A student must have enough magical power to become a full-fledged magic-user to be a scholar. If you pass the test you would become a full-fledged witch, sorceress or magician, trying to do specific study and completely mastering your specialty. However if you fail the test you forever become one of the magic maids.

Scholars wear different black dresses that they have to make themselves, which means all the dresses have different styles and enchantments. Scholars also wear a golden ribbon in their hair. The maids all wear the same sky-blue uniform. Short blue silk dresses with light yellow hemming. They also have different designs embroidered with yellow thread on their chests.

Which either way you go you're still stuck on this crazy island. There have been many nights where I stayed up and wondered what would happen to me. I'm not like other students. I get lessons from Hecate herself, I'm allowed more resources than the other and the biggest difference…I'm half god. Everyone on this island, except me and my mom, is human…I've started to develop the feeling that I didn't belong on the island.

Wherever my future was it sure wasn't on the island. Maybe if I had a chance to get to the mainland…maybe I could make a living for myself and live in the outside world. It sounded very strange considering that it was hard for me to read English and that the only three thing that I've ever studied were langue, math, and magic. One of the witches has told me that people in the mainland didn't like magic and sometimes burned witches and other magic users to a stake just because they couldn't explain what they could do. 'That's just the way most creatures are, Darling,' my mother once told me, 'They are scared of what they can't explain and sometimes they take unnecessary actions to eliminate their fears.'

Magic I natural. Mankind has always had the power to shape the elements and control their world though magic, energy and power. It was very common for the ancient humans to use magic. Humans have been using magic before they were even given fire! It amazed me that mankind later fear this power and start to see it as unnatural.

Witches use already magical ingredients to perform certain spells, harnessing magic though certain objects. Witches mostly perform their spells by making potions to be drank or sprayed. I find witchcraft impractical because some things are hard to find and some recipes take months to do. Magicians use quick hand movements to turn their energy into magic. Magicians are best at combat because of the quickness of their spells but the hand movements are often complicated and take much coordination and dexterity. And finally sorcerers use the power of langue and meanings to change energy to magic spells. The spells tend to be very precise and powerful but take the most concentration and the fact that it uses words makes it dangerous. If a word or sentence is misused than the unexpected happens and nothing could be more fatal to a magic user than a failed spell.

After breakfast I decided to spend the rest of the day researching in the library. A lot of the books you could only find on the island. A lot of them are spellbooks and most of the spellbooks were written by my mother. She isn't very found of giving away family secrets. Have you ever heard the saying "skeletons in the closet"? I'm afraid that's true for Hecate. I was exploring the upper levels of the warehouse a couple of years ago and when I opened a door I found a cement room with skeletons chained to the wall by their wrists. I was very surprised, torture chambers were not my mom's style…she simply turns people into animals.

Anyways…I wanted to research Achilles but that would raise suspicion from Kabe. She follows me almost everywhere. I've wondered if it was because she likes me or because of her dog instincts (Do dogs have a uncontrollable desire to follow their owners around?). I started scanning titles as the black labrador strolled into the library. Kabe is big enough so that a small child to straddle and take a ride. And that's exactly what I did when I was younger although if I tried that at my age I'd probably hurt her.

There are multiple libraries on C.C.'s Spa and Resort Island and all are the size of the Library of Congress so even though I've lived here all my life I still haven't even read a quarter of the books yet.

Some were about Greek myths others were spellbooks and langue guilds. My favorite book is _Langue of the Old for Dummies_. The Langue of the Old is the langue that Gaia and Uranus used to talk to each other and their children. Even though I only know a few spells in the langue it's enough to get by. My mother has told me that spells spoken in Greek are more powerful than spells spoken in English and that spells spoken in the Langue of the Old are extremely powerful altogether.

I was about to review my favorite spellbook, _Spells on How to: Return to Regularity and Other Quick Fixes_, when I heard a clanging noise from the hallway. I set the book down on the worktable and followed the metallic-like sound.


	4. 6th Sense

**(A/N) This chapter's a bit weird but hang in there! I hope you're enjoying it so far and if you are…REVIEW! KD, out 3**

If you ever were in a situation where you were forced to do something dangerous…you may have felt how I did. I somehow knew that following the metallic noise would be dangerous but I felt that I had to do it. I felt like I was walking into a deathtrap but I…almost _wanted_ to. Does that sound suicidal?

Before I walked out the library and entered the hallway I glanced back at Kabe. She was absorbed in a book that she somehow managed to rip off the bookshelf without damaging it. I tip-toed into the hallway. The clinking noise seemed to be getting louder and louder as I got closer until I had to cover my ears. It's incredible that Kabe didn't notice it!

I don't know why but for some reason I was eager to find the source of the noise. By now I was running toward the source but it took me awhile to figure out that the noise wasn't there anymore. The sound has silenced yet…I knew I was running toward the source. It was as if the source of the noise was beaconing me with another sense other than sound. It wasn't sight (I couldn't see it yet), it wasn't touch (I'm obviously not holding it right now), and it was defiantly not sound (the noise has died out a few moments ago). So did I develop, like, a 6th sense? At first it sounds cool but this new sense was working in overdrive. It was driving me up the wall!

There had been stories that I have read about magic users growing the ability to 'sense' peoples' auras. This would happen as they became more sensitive to magic and nature. I've once read a autobiography about such a person, a sorceress named Alcina. It was very rare and Alcina said that she could only sense people from 20 feet away. But Alcina was mortal…would it be more powerful for me?

It was as if I could sense its 'presence' though my mind but it was very strong. It felt like someone was hammering the side of my head. The desire was overwhelming. I wanted it (whatever _it_ was) so badly that everything else didn't seem as important or appealing. I stopped running when I realized that a door was in my way. I impatiently threw the door open and raced down the stairs. Only later did I realize that it was the basement door that I threw open…


	5. Kronos Fan

**(A/N) I think there may be an explosion in this chapter…YAY EXPLOSIONS! Bad for our hero though…**

I was almost there! Thank the gods I was almost there! It was close. It was very close. I could see a bright light illuminate the far side of the dark, damp basement…wait a minute…the basement? If only I knew that the next step I took would send farther away from my goal than closer to it.

_BOOM!_ It felt like a big ball of force slapped the front of my body. I flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall. The bright light was now fading and everything went black.

Birds singing, sun shining, perfect day, blah, blah, blah, except I felt like hell! My ears were still ringing from the explosion. The explosion has caused my entire body to throb and my hand to be wet. Oh wait…that was just Kabe licking me. I gave the black she-dog a glare to tell her I was beyond the patience for her attempts to comfort me. She backed off. My eyes stung from the sunlight. I looked around my room because this scenario seemed like one I was in only two hours ago. The only difference was that I felt like…well…like I was just in an explosion and my mother was in my room…oh great…

"Darling, you know that I tell you not to go into the basement for your own safety," she said in her most innocent voice.

"No," I pointed out, "You tell me not to go down there because you want to keep away what is rightfully mine." The blood drained from Hecate's beautiful golden tanned face. So there _was_ something of mine in the basement. It was the thing I've been dreaming about for the past two weeks.

"The basement is dangerous, I want to protect you," she said with her sweetest voice and brightest smile, which confirmed my suspicions about her lying.

"You laced the basement with mines yourself."

"I put those there to protect you." That doesn't make sense! Nothing makes sense on this dreaded island! Hecate tries to fool me by using false logic but I'm her daughter, I'm more cleaver than that. I'm not the little kid that stared up at her in amazement anymore. She says that she does things in my best interest but I know the only reason I'm alive is so she can use me. She says that I have to hide whenever a god visits because they don't deserve to see me but I know that I have to hide because she'd be punished for raising a demigod. She says that everything I do on the island is private but I know she uses her godly powers to keep an eye on me. "Remember the reason why you were born?" How could I forget? She reminds me often why she even bothered having a child.

"To serve Kronos," I rolled my eyes. Every time when she gave me a magic lesson she'll tell me that I can only use this magic to one day help the 'All Mighty Kronos', personally I couldn't care less.

"And the greatest honor is?"

"To unite with Kronos…body and soul," that part always creeped me out. I mean my mom doesn't like the idea of marriage but she wants me to merge with a titan. I've never met the guy, didn't like being trained by mom just for this guy and from what I've read in books I don't agree with this guy's opinions. And my mom wants me to 'become one' with him. No way I would merge with him! I wouldn't serve him if he dragged me though the underworld and sucked me into Tartarus with him! Of course I couldn't tell my mom otherwise…


	6. Pack Your Bags!

**(A/N) Ello! This chapter will reveal a big milestone in the story! Thanks to everyone who's read up to here and anyone who has, favorited, alerted or reviewed my story. Remember…a band is nothing without its fans and a fanfic author is nothing without her readers! You guys are awesome! **

The only private conversations I ever get are with Kabe. I don't think my mom knows I can talk with Kabe and Kabe has promised that she wouldn't repeat any part of our conversations but I couldn't talk with Kabe in front of mom. My mother me a final glare and strolled out the doorway (Did you know that Hecate is the also the goddess of protecting youth? Very ironic considering I've seen her turn a couple of kids into guinea pigs before). I was almost overjoyed when Hecate left the room…almost, until Kabe spoke up that is.

_How could you be so reckless?_ Kabe scolded.

"The thing that I've been dreaming about was in the basement!"

_The gem?_

"Yeah."

_That you believe is yours?_

"Yup."

_Why is it in the basement?_

"Because Hecate stole it," I whined. I probably sounded like a 6-year-old instead of a 14-year-old but Kabe was not cooperating. She still looked unconvinced. "Hey, you're the one who told me that a demigod's dream is worth more than gold," I pointed out, "And I _know_ it's down there…I saw it!"

_Well, what are you going to do?_ Kabe whimpered.

"…I'm going to leave." I said in a low and serious voice. I had thought about this when Hecate was telling (for, like, the hundredth time) that I was born to serve Kronos, born to become…his body. I may have been born to serve him but I'm not going to live that way. I wanted freedom now more than ever. If I succeeded in escaping the island I would gain sweet freedom but…what would I lose? I would lose the only real friend that I've had for the 14 years of my life. I was already starting to feel grief stricken just by thinking about it. Kabe bowed her head.

_Then I will go with you._ She said solemnly. I smiled…for the first time in, like, what? A week, a month, a year? Just knowing that Kabe will be with me made it feel like everything was going to be ok, and it _will_ ok. Me and Kabe are going to travel out to the sea and swim (or boat) to that place…what is it called…the land of the free? Oh! America! Or if we take a wrong turn we could end up in Mexico (I heard that that place isn't as good).

"Pack your bags!"


	7. Flaming Cat, Anyone?

**(A/N) Ello! This chapter will reveal a big milestone in the story! Thanks to everyone who's read up to here and anyone who has, favorited, alerted or reviewed my story. Remember…a band is nothing without its fans and a fanfic author is nothing without her readers! You guys are awesome! **

The only private conversations I ever get are with Kabe. I don't think my mom knows I can talk with Kabe and Kabe has promised that she wouldn't repeat any part of our conversations but I couldn't talk with Kabe in front of mom. My mother me a final glare and strolled out the doorway (Did you know that Hecate is the also the goddess of protecting youth? Very ironic considering I've seen her turn a couple of kids into guinea pigs before). I was almost overjoyed when Hecate left the room…almost, until Kabe spoke up that is.

_How could you be so reckless?_ Kabe scolded.

"The thing that I've been dreaming about was in the basement!"

_The gem?_

"Yeah."

_That you believe is yours?_

"Yup."

_Why is it in the basement then?_

"Because Hecate stole it," I whined. I probably sounded like a 6-year-old instead of a 14-year-old but Kabe was not cooperating. She still looked unconvinced. "Hey, you're the one who told me that a demigod's dream is worth more than gold," I pointed out, "And I _know_ it's down there…I saw it!"

_Well, what are you going to do?_ Kabe whimpered.

"…I'm going to leave." I said in a low and serious voice. I had thought about this when Hecate was telling me (for, like, the hundredth time) that I was born to serve Kronos, born to become…his body. I may have been born to serve him but I'm not going to live that way. I wanted freedom now more than ever. If I succeeded in escaping the island I would gain sweet freedom but…what would I lose? I would lose the only real friend that I've had for the 14 years of my life. I was already starting to feel grief stricken just by thinking about it. I loved Kabe more than anything it was hard to imagine going on without her. Leaving her to once again be a slave of Hecate.

Kabe bowed her head. _Then I will go with you._ She said solemnly. I smiled…for the first time in, like, what? A week, a month, a year? Just knowing that Kabe will be with me made it feel like everything was going to be ok, and it _will_ ok. Me and Kabe are going to travel out to the sea and swim (or boat) to that place…what is it called…the land of the free? Oh! America! Or if we take a wrong turn we could end up in Mexico (I heard that that place isn't as good).

I filled with excitement just thinking about. Me and Kabe exploring the mainland! I could start my real life and with Kabe as my familiar! There was only one thing left to do.

"Pack your bags!"


	8. The Girl That Came From The Sea

**(A/N) Having all of these viewers is great but let's listen to what Darling has to say! *Darling walks into room***

** Kd: Why hello there!**

** Darling: Ummm…hi…who are you?**

** Kd: Why I'm the one that created you!**

** Darling: *says in sarcastic tone* Oh great creator! How may I serve you? *bows***

** Kd: I'd like to ask you a couple of questions!**

** Darling: Like?**

** Kd: What do you think of the story so far?**

** Darling: It's fine. I'm happy to be off that stupid island but I'm not sure if the bottom of the sea is any better.**

** Kd: AHAHA! Such a sense of humor!**

** Darling: I have a question for you.**

** Kd: Yes?**

** Darling: Why'd ya make my childhood so depressing?**

** Kd: Umm…well…you see…people like characters with interesting childhoods!**

** Darling: You've **_**got**_** to be kidding me.**

** Kd: Nope ;D**

The next thing I heard was the roar of the surf. I felt seasick and I needed to hold onto something solid but whenever I gripped at the earth it turned to dust and seeped though my hands…wait a minute…it wasn't dust…it was sand! I forced my eyes open and looked around wildly. We were on a beach! I looked around excitedly. Kabe was laying next to me. "Kabe! Wake up! It's a miracle!" I yelled as if it was Christmas morning. The dog stirred and slowly stood up. She swayed as she tried to get sure footing. She dropped her head to the ground and followed an invisible scent trail to the top of the hill.

_Come over here! _She barked excitedly.

"What's up?" I asked as I stood up.

_You won't believe it when you see it!_ Kabe said. I doubted that. I've seen some pretty bizarre things on the island, bizarre even for _my _standards but when I climbed the hill and saw what was on the other side I knew Kabe was right. There was a valley and in the valley was a strawberry patch, a _big_ one, I bet it could bear ten thousand strawberries at a time! Over the valley there was a four-story building painted blue but those weren't the odd things that I saw. Around the valley were buildings…_Greek_ buildings, like the ones I saw in picture books that I read about ancient Greece when I was younger. To my left was an open-air amphitheater with an ever-burning fire in the middle. Near the stage was an eating area with twelve picnic tables over a marble floor. To my right was a collection of different cabins. Below the cabins was a racing trace with different horses and some pegasuses. Everywhere there were kid running around in bright orange T-shirts. And one of them was right in front of me staring at me with huge eyes.

"Ummm…hi?" I greeted uncertainly.

"Where did you come from?" she asked in a small voice. She was only, like, 7 years old and rather cute but the way she stared at me as if I beamed down from a UFO made me uncomfortable. I pointed to the ocean. Her eyes grew so wide that I was afraid that they would pop out of her eye sockets. I noticed that there was black lettering on her shirt but she turned away and ran before I could read it.

"Strange girl," I said to Kabe, "Hope I didn't scare her," I grinned.

_I think she's telling someone about our arrival. _Barked Kabe.

"Well then, I guess we'll meet up with the welcome wagon." I said as I reached down to take some water out of my bag but then I realized that my bag was gone. I looked behind me toward the ocean and saw a black dot bobbing with the waves. I reached toward the bag and snatched it out of the water and, get this, it was completely _dry_. When I returned to the top of the hill there was the same girl, a centaur and a satyr walking toward us.

"That's the girl that came from the sea!" the small girl pointed out to the centaur. Hmm, I've only been here a few minutes and already it seems that I have a new nickname…


	9. The Weird Welcome Wagon

**(A/N) This time why don't we interview someone who's a little less…sarcastic.**

**Kd: And how's the weather on the beach, Kabe?**

**Kabe: Hot and unbearable.**

**Kd: Haha…what do you think of Camp Half-Blood?**

**Kabe: It's like a step back in time, in a way.**

**Kd: I knew you'd liked.**

**Kabe: I never said I **_**liked**_** it…I just washed up there.**

**Kd: Well, Camp Half-Blood loves you too.**

**Kabe: What?**

The centaur was a bit old. He had brown and grey hair mixed together so that it reminded me of pepper. His horse half was a sturdy-looking white stallion. Next to him was a nervous looking satyr wearing jeans (I knew he was a satyr by the way he walked) and a shirt that said _If first you don't succeed try, try again_. The satyr looked clumsy enough that if he tried to succeed at something he would have to do what his shirt said and try, try again. There was the same girl we met earlier walked next to the satyr. Now that I got a closer look of her I noticed her features more clearly. She had blue eyes that reminded me of the sky and long, wavy, golden-blonde hair that reminded me of the sun. She had a very nice even tan as if her entire body was sun-kissed and every small movement she made seemed like poetry in motion.

"Well…welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said with a smile although he sounded uncertain.

"So, you keep a bunch of demigod brats here?" I asked. The centaur looked nervous at that comment.

"Ummm, well, yes."

"Well then I guess I came to the right place." I've remembered my mom talking about this place. She always said that it's survival of the fittest, she thinks that demigods are getting too much of a break now a-days and that Chiron should have died when it was his time. 'Hercules never got a camp to go to safety when things got out of hand, Achilles never cowered and ran to the safety of a magically protected camp' she ranted. I always thought that if I did go out into the real world I could take on anything using sorcery or witchcraft or whatever junk my mom taught me. Now that I was actually here my mind changed a little. No matter what the campers were doing they seemed to be practicing at least one skill. In the arena children were sparing with different kinds of weapons. On the track kids had foot races or rode horses and pegasuses. Maybe I'll like it here.

"What are you?" the satyr asked nervously.

"Wow, you're a satyr aren't you? You should be able to know by smelling." I pointed out. The satyr was very surprised by this reply.

_You're being very rude._ Kabe growled

"Right, sorry." I mumbled.

"Well, what's your name?" asked Chiron as he took out a clipboard.

"Darling." My reply was greeted with silence as if they were waiting for a real answer. My mom never really named me, she would just call me Darling in that fake, sweet voice. I've always wanted to name myself and I realized that now I could.

"Alcina," I said a little too proudly. Chiron just nodded and wrote on his clipboard. He seemed tired and had dark circles under his eyes. Well, if you lived to be, like, two thousand years old I'd bet you'd be tired too. "Eldora and Damon will be your tour guilds." Chiron said before he galloped away. So basically the dude just left me with the world's most nervous satyr and some shy 7-year-old for tour guilds and they're all freaked out by me. Well, it's not like I could ask for a better welcome, at least now I have a new name…


	10. Welcome to Cabin 11, or Not

(A/N) Sorry for not posting for such a long time, everyone! My only excuse is laziness and…people not reviewing! It's fun to see that people are reading and coming back for more but nothing motivates an author more than a good review!

**Alcina: Yes, review about my miserable life!**

**Kd: Darling, why don't you be quiet for this author's note?**

**Alcina: You sound just like my mom! And plus I'm the real hero in this story and I've got a few things to say!**

**Kd: Like what?**

**Alcina: Well first of all your spelling is- *Alcina is cut off by kd***

**Kd: You know, you might be the weirdest demigod on fanfiction.**

**Alcina: Hey, I'm not the one with the problem, you're the one who made me.**

**Kd: Well, you've got a point there…**

One of the weirder things I noticed about camp is that it was mainly consisted of boys. I found that strange because I've never seen a boy in my entire life. There may have been a few male animals on the island but no actual male human being. I wonder why mom hates them so much. Was she dumped so harshly that it caused her to become one of the virgin goddesses? Dose she have, like, a boy phobia? Or was she just too damn proud of herself and her independence that she felt superior to the other gender? I'm going with the third suggestion, my mother is much too full of herself and there's nothing worst than a selfish god.

"And over there is the dining area. Doesn't the marble floor look pretty in the sunshine?" Eldora said with such excitement it made me wonder if she drank a double shot of espresso. Honestly most of her words went through one ear and out the other, that is until we got to the cabins.

"These are the twelve cabins. Each one represents the twelve Olympian Gods and Goddesses. It's which god or goddess that was your parent that determines which cabin you stay in." Quincy said with pride as if he were one of those royal gods. Which he wasn't, I assure you.

"Wait, there are only twelve?" I said in surprise. Only those twelve gods have children? Did someone forget Hecate? She wouldn't like to hear that…

"Well, yes, those are the gods who are honored with cabins." Eldora said uneasily.

"But there are gods and goddesses that are just as old as the Olympians! What about Hades? What about Hecate?" I ranted. There was distant thunder but I ignored it. Hecate is even older than Zeus! Why is she not included?

"Look, ummm, you already know that you're a demigod, right?" Quincy asked curiously.

"Well, duh, I'm not stupid." I said matter-of-factly. Wouldn't it be obvious to a demigod that he/she was special? Or did it have to be spelled out for them?

"Then how did you survive the monsters?" Eldora asked with wide eyes. I forgot that monsters were attracted to demigods. I never had to deal with monsters. All my life I've been protected by the magical spells of the island. I've never once met a monster, I've only read books about monsters and the only scary part about that were the pictures. I'm sure that other demigods didn't have it as easy. It made me feel guilty that I had it so easy. Many demigods probably died before they even got to safety, why was I let off so easily. My journey here was no feat, all I did was pray to a god for mercy and passed out the entire trip. Did I even deserve to live?

"I lived on very isolated island. The only monster there was my mother." I said with a comical wink, although they wouldn't have noticed because I was wearing sunglasses. Eldora giggled a little although it sounded more nervous than amused.

_That's rude, Alcina!_ Kabe growled.

"Oh, come on, Kabe. I'm just poking fun!" I reasoned with Kabe. Really…how can Kabe stick up for the evil person that turned her into a dog in the first place?

"Ummm…did you just talk to your dog?" Quincy asked.

"Yeah." I said as if it was no big deal. At least it wasn't for me, I've been talking to Kabe ever since I _could_ talk.

"And you understood your dog?" Quincy asked as if he didn't believe.

"Well, duh, understanding what the other person is saying is kind of a big part of having a conversation."

_Could you _not _be rude for 2 minutes?_ Kabe snarled. Man, she's really into teaching me manners! Kabe walked sniffing the ground.

"Kabe! I'll be better! Don't go!" I called after her. Well I guess she was cranky because she was still spitting out seawater but, hey, I felt like crap too. "She's way into manners." I explained. I don't think they heard me, they were both staring at me with strange looks. "Yeah, I know," I chuckled, "A _dog_ trying to teach manners." Apparently they didn't get the joke. "So…if _most_ of the gods don't have cabins…where do I stay?" I grunted.

"Well luckily for you Hermes, being the god of travelers, is opening his cabin for anyone who's been undecided." Eldora yanked out jazz hands toward the most plain looking cabin. Great, I just came here and already I've been put into the 'other' category.

"Ummm…why don't we introduce you to your new cabin?" Quincy said nervously. Sure why not? Go introduce the new freak. "I'm sure they're all very excited to meet you." He sounded like a first grade teacher reassuring the new exchange student that would later be bullied. I gave him an annoyed glare (still unnoticed because of my sunglasses), Eldora must have been tired of him too because she said. "Uh, I heard Zanna is looking for you."

"Really?" Quincy asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, sure, why don't you go find-" but Eldora was cut off as Quincy rushed off with animal-like speed before she could finish her sentence. I kept that as a mental note of how to handle him in the future. Eldora and me walked toward cabin 11 but before she could even reach for the door handle it slammed open.

"Is that a new camper?" a teenager with mischievous eyes asked as he stuck out his head.

"Fresh blood!" another camper yelled from somewhere inside the cabin.

"This is Alcina." Eldora introduced me. She turned away and walked off.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She pointed to the golden cabin that glowed with an orange tint as the sun went down. Oh of course, _she_ got a cabin made of gold while _I_ got a rundown cabin for kids who were 'undetermined'. Funny how that works out. I was feeling like crap until I heard a bark by my side.

"Oh! Kabe, you're back!" I said thankfully. There were murmurs in the cabin. I looked around. The boy who opened the door sidestepped to let me in while he gave me a wink. He was about my age, he had light brownish hair with highlights of red that reminded me of a faded penny. The outer tips of his light brown eyes turned upward along with his eyebrows giving him a very elfish look. He was very handsome but I didn't trust him any farther than I could throw him. It seemed as if his eyes, along with many other sets of eyes, were following my messenger bag. It then occurred to me that Hermes was also the god of thieves.

"Well you can sleep where ever there's space. Oh, by the way I'm Hector." The boy with the penny-colored hair said. Kabe flinched at the name. I looked around. The entire floor was covered with sleeping bags. The only bare spot was a small area around a corner. I walked over there, trying not to step on any of the sleeping bags, and set by bag down. Now I'm no idiot, I would not leave my bag of most precious items laying right in front of a bunch of descendants of Hermes. I thought that if I intimidated these petty thieves that they wouldn't mess around with me or my bag.

"Alright, anyone of you touches my bag and you won't wake up to see the next day!" I said in my scariest, deepest voice. The entire cabin laughed. I was being dead serious, why were they laughing? Everyone on the island was extremely terrified of me! I was surprised until the corner of my eye caught the mirror on the other side of the room. I still looked like one of those stupid island students. My jet-black hair was still in a long braid with orange ribbon entwined. My black clothing looked more like a fashionable schoolgirl's outfit than the outfit of a deadly sorceress. No wonder they didn't take me seriously. I guess I'd have to use a little magic…

"Τρομάξει μακριά κλέφτες από τα υπάρχοντά μου!" (Scare away thieves from my possessions!) I said as I shot my hand out toward my bag. The messenger bag glowed slightly. "Now, I don't know what will happen if you touch my bag but I'm sure neither of us want to find out." I said with a wink to the rest of the cabin (again unnoticed by the sunglasses I have to wear constantly). I at least kept them away from my bag for a while but I still have to do something about my appearance…


End file.
